


This Day Was Actually So Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, England - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lions, Llamas, London, Lord of the Rings, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Zoo, cuteness, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil convinces Dan to go to the zoo and then watch a movie with him. They have the best day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Day Was Actually So Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Phandom! I wrote this last night and I thought it was just too cute not to post. I also wrote this on my mobile so there will probably be some spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes. Sorry! Also stay tuned for a Scömìche fic next week!  
> Make sure to leave kudos and comments down below. Thanks.

"Dan, get up" Phil said while poking his boyfriend in the shoulder.  
A quiet "mmmff" came from Dan as he slowly woke up.  
"What is it Phil?" Dan asked half awake  
"It's flippin 1:00pm you should be up by now" Phil replied.  
Phil was sitting next to Dan on his bed. The older boy was scrolling through tumblr on his laptop, he had been for hours, just waiting for Dan to get up.  
"Ok fine" Dan said pulling the dark duvet back and sitting up.  
"Have you already eaten lunch?" Dan asked, of course his first thought of the day was food.  
"I ordered pizza, I'll get you a slice just come to the living room" Phil replied.

The two men walked out of Dan's room. Dan waited in the lounge until Phil came in with his pizza.  
"Here you go" Phil placed a plate of food in front of Dan and pushed back his hair to give him a quick kiss on the forehead.  
"Thanks" Dan said.  
Dan got his phone out and checked Twitter while he ate, Phil put on an anime.  
About 10 minutes later when Dan was done his lunch, Phil turned the volume down on the TV so he could as Dan a question.  
"So what do you want to do today?"  
"Not much. Probably just be lazy and spend all day on the Internet"  
"Dan that's what you do every day" Phil complained  
"Ya but it's fun" Dan laughed.  
"Why don't we go to the mall or the zoo or something?"  
"The zoo? Isn't that a little childish?"  
"No, it'll be fun" Phil said smiling.  
"Ok, ok I'll go just for you" Dan said taking his feet off the coffee table and walking down the hall into his room to get ready.

After Dan had finished doing his hair and choosing the perfect outfit he yelled walked back into the lounge to greet Phil again.  
"You look great, babe" Phil said admiring Dan.  
"Thanks, you ready to go?"  
"Yep"  
They slipped on their shoes and jackets, grabbed their Oyster cards and walked down the flights of stairs to the front door.  
"You really want to go to the zoo Phil?" Dan asked  
"Ya, it's been forever since I've been!" Phil said excitedly  
"Ok whatever you want."

After the two left the underground station and walked through the zoo entrance Dan got out the grounds map and said,  
"So what do you want to see?"  
"Definitely the lions" Phil replied  
"Ya ok of course you do" Dan said not surprised  
"Ok and I want to see the llamas" Dan continued  
"Classic danisnotonfire" Phil said, he shook his head and smiled.  
"What, llamas are awesome" Dan said laughing

They started walking to the African animals area. As soon as they entered Phil grabbed Dan's wrist and ran up to the Lion habitat.  
"Woah" Phil said right up against the barrier looking at a large male lion sitting on a big rock in the centre of the enclosure.  
Dan stood back and looked at his boyfriend for a second. He looked so cute like a little boy on a school trip excited to see his favourite animal.  
"Dan look!" Phil said waving Dan over to where he was standing.  
Dan slowly walked over  
"Wow, he looks so majestic"  
"Ya, just like me" Phil replied  
"Yes, yes just like you" Dan said laughing. Of course Phil was being sarcastic, after all he was one probably the most clumsy and awkward person Dan knew, but he was also very creative and wonderful, and that's what Dan loved about him.

The two men stood mesmerized by the lions for a little while until Dan started tugging on Phil's metallic jacket.  
"Come on let's go see the llamas now" Dan said  
"Ok, sure" Phil said as they walked off.  
Shortly after that Dan took his hand out of his pocket and reached down to hold Phil's.  
"You know what, this wasn't such a bad idea" Dan admitted  
"See, I told you it would be fun" Phil said in a kind of I-told-you-so voice.

They arrived at the outdoor South Americas animals habitat  
Dan and Phil walked along while looking at the signs until Dan spotted the Llama one.  
"Hey, Phil look over here." Dan said pulling Phil towards the gate.  
"Awwe they are so cute" Phil said  
"I know right!" Dan replied  
Dan admired the llamas until the silence was interrupted by saying "Hey, Dan that one looks like you!" Phil said pointing at the back of the enclosure to a brown llama who had one piece of dark brown fur covering its left eye  
"Haha oh my god it's like an emo llama! It's perfect!" Dan said laughing  
Dan turned his head to see if there was anyone around, especially anyone who could be a fan. After the coast was clear he put his arms down to hold the older boy at the waist and gave Phil a kiss. Phil was a little surprised by a pair of soft lips colliding with his, but he was completely ok with it and immediately kissed Dan back.  
"I love you, Phil" Dan said as he pulled away from the kiss  
"I love you, too" Phil replied smiling.

The two men looked around the exhibits more until Phil suggested that maybe now was a good time to leave, it was getting close to 4:00 anyway and the zoo was going to close soon.  
Dan and Phil walked out of the zoo hand in hand and over to the same underground station they had left earlier that day.

It had been a very fun day but they were both eager to get home. Once Phil fumbled around in his pocket for his keys and unlocked the door, Dan immediately dropped his dark coat on the floor, ran to the living room grabbed his laptop and had already assumed the "browsing position" by the time Phil entered the lounge.  
Phil got out his phone and tweeted "Just spent a fun day at the zoo with @danisnotonfire" he added a lion emoji to the end of the message and posted it. Dan and Phil were both very cautious about posting about what they do together, they weren't very keen on exposing their relationship online yet.

"Do you want to put on a movie?" Phil asked as he looked up from his phone.  
"Sure, what do you want to watch?"  
"I don't know, let me check and see what we have" Phil replied while getting up and opening the cabinet under their TV.  
"Ok I think the top choices are Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings." Phil said after a few minutes of searching.  
"Ummm Lord if the Rings probably" Dan said looking up from his laptop.  
"Ok which one?"  
"Uhh The Two Towers" Dan replied as he put his laptop on the table and got up.  
"Ok I'll make some popcorn" Dan continued.

Dan came back about two minutes later with a large bowl of popcorn, he placed it on the coffee table and laid down on the couch while Phil put in the disc.  
Phil ran to turn off the lights then grabbed the popcorn and laid down next to Dan. As the "New Line Cinema" animation started to play on the screen Dan put his arm around Phil and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks for suggesting the zoo, it was actually kinda fun" Dan whispered  
"No problem" Phil said, he looked up at Dan and smiled.  
The two munched on popcorn and gave each other the occasional kiss during the film until the credits started playing.  
"You know what" Phil said still in Dan's arms  
"What?"  
"Today was actually so perfect, I got to go on a fun outing and spend the evening cuddling with someone I love"  
"Awe babe you are so sweet sometimes"  
"Are you saying I'm not sweet all the time?"  
"Ha of course not you're perfect"  
Phil leaned over to give the younger man kiss.  
"I'm going to go get ready to sleep" Phil said after the he pulled away  
"Ok I'll meet you in bed in a little while" Dan said getting off Phil.

Phil brushed his teeth, slipped on his pair of green pajama pants, hopped into bed and waited for Dan.  
Shortly after, Dan lazily walked in their shared bedroom and got into bed with Phil. He picked up his phone and started scrolling through tumblr. Phil didn't need any entertainment though, he was perfectly happy with his head nuzzled in the crook of Dan's neck and his hand placed on the other brunet's bare chest.

Once Phil was nearly asleep Dan put down his phone and kissed Phil on the forehead.  
"Good night, Phil" Dan said smiling  
"Oh what did I ever do to deserve you?" Phil replied even though he knew that what he said was extremely cliché.  
"I don't know but whatever it was, thank you" Dan replied as he pushed back Phil's hair second to plant yet another soft kiss on his face.  
"I love you, good night" Dan continued  
"Good night you emo llama"  
Dan didn't respond he just fell asleep in his boyfriend's arms smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave some comments down below saying if you liked this fic. Don't forget to leave kudos as well!


End file.
